


Luka and his Stallion of the Cimarron

by Niana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien as Little Creek, Dreamworks AU-Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron, F/F, F/M, Luka as Spirit, Marinette as Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: For all his life, Luka Couffaine lived in a Music Loving Tribe in the Great Plains, becoming the leader of his beloved tribe at the age of seventeen. When something new arrives one night, his life changes as Luka sets off on a journey that takes him and his loyal stallion across the plains, where he meets Gabriel a colonel of a cavalry, Adrien from another tribe and Marinette from Adrien's tribe. As much as he wants to return home to his tribe, Luka is shown by Marinette of how different yet magnificent the many worlds are in the Great Plains.





	Luka and his Stallion of the Cimarron

Chapter 1

Here I am

 

    In the wide open west are many vast and mighty fields spread throughout the land, mountains standing tall far in the distance as the sun shines brightly overhead.  An eagle’s screech could be heard as a single bald eagle soars over the mighty land, a single child, a seven year old girl following the eagle with her father keeping her secured on his stallion’s back, the man chuckling at his small daughter’s growing smile as they keep up with the eagle.

_ The story that I want to tell you can’t be found in a book.  They say the history of the West was written from a saddle of a horse but it has never been told from the heart of the one and their rider together not until now. _

_     I was born here, a place that would come to be known as the Old West but to my tribe, the land is ageless, no beginning and no end.  Not a single trace of limits between the mighty earth and the endless sky. Just like the wind we belonged here. We would always belong here. _

_     The say the stallion is the spirit of the West.  Whether that West was won or lost in the end, you’ll decide yourself but the story that I have and want to tell you is a true story.  I was there, and I remember clearly. I remember the sun, the sky and the wind calling for me in a time when my tribe rode their steeds freely. _

    Then the man and his daughter rejoin their tribe as they all move location in the Great Plains.  The tribe had been known to be one that love to make music and dance to the melodies. The other thing the tribe loves more than just making music are their beloved herd of wild horses that they live in harmony with.

    Later in the day, once the camp had been set, the Chieftess Arkana is now assisting the village shaman with a young woman who is in labor.  Tears in her eyes, the woman breathes heavily as the shaman instructs her to keep breathing and push. Soon once she had release a long scream, a newborn boy is gently scooped up, Anarka gently wiping the blood after the cord had been cut.

    Knowing exactly what to do to calm this wailing infant, Anarka calls out from inside the tipi, “Luka, could you come in here?”

    In a couple seconds, a young boy of eight years enters, his favorite guitar strapped to his back.  After a quick glance at the infant as he is handed to his smiling mother, Luka already knew what to play for the newborn.  With his guitar set, Luka plays a low, gentle tune that the baby found so soothing that he had instantly stopped crying and fallen asleep in his mother’s warm embrace.

    Watching the new mother give her child love, Luka smiles that his song for the little boy has calmed him down with Anarka placing a hand on his young shoulder, giving her son a proud smile before they leave the tipi to great Luka’s father and younger sister Juleka as they return from following the eagle.

**_Here I am_ **

**_This is me_ **

**_I’ve come into this world_ **

**_so wild and free_ **

**** Soon Luka turns his attention on the rest of the tribe that had come to pay their respects to the new mother and thank Luka for his success and new song that had calmed the new child.  With his unique talent, Luka can read people’s hearts and play the song of their heartbeats on his guitar.

**_Here I am_ **

**_So young and strong_ **

**_Right here in the place_ **

**_Where I belong_ **

**** With his guitar now secured on his back since he never leaves his home without it, Luka takes Juleka by the hand and they run off down to the river near by so they can play together.

**_It’s a new world_ **

**_It’s a new start_ **

**_It’s alive with the beating_ **

**_of a young heart_ **

    Once at the river, Juleka is left amazed as usual at the beautiful sight of their surroundings, their home in the Great Plains.

**_It’s a new day_ **

**_In a new land_ **

**_And it’s waiting for me_ **

**_Here I am_ **

    With his guitar set against a tree, Luka first splashes Juleka, commencing the water war as the two siblings laugh and play.

    A couple years later, it’s Winter and with everything covered in a soft blanket of snow, Luka, now ten years, old enough to have his own horse, rides his companion, a silver colt with black mane and tail, beside the tribe, Juleka riding with her brother, her little arms around him tightly so she doesn’t go flying off.

**_Oh, it’s a new world_ **

**_It’s a new start_ **

**_It’s alive with the beating_ **

**_of a young heart_ **

    Smiling at their parents, Luka has his cult, Amour, ahead of the tribe until they reach a slick slope.  Their smiles growing, Luka has Amour leap on the slope, sliding down like a slide, with their parents stopping the tribe as they watch the three slide down the hill, before causing a huge wall of snow to land on the tribe, Luka and Juleka laughing their heads off with their parents giving the two disapproval looks for their stunt.

**_Yeah, it’s a new day_ **

**_In a new land_ **

**_And it’s waiting for me_ **

**_Here I am_ **

**** Since the river is freezing, Luka and the village children take a moment to get a couple sips from the cold water as the horses got their drinks from the dripping icicles.  Hearing a small nicker, Luka looks up to see Amour have a long icicle in his mouth, having a satisfied expression on his face. With a sigh, Luka smile as he scratches Amour behind on ear.

    Later in the afternoon, as they play with the other village kids, the tribe is then visited by a herd of buffalo.  While Juleka and the others hid beside their parents, Luka stood before the leader of the herd as he gives out a deep bellow at the boy.  Feeling the energy and life force of the head buffalo, Luka gives him a smile and gently pets his head.

    “Come, Luka.” Anarka calls to her excited son as she mounts her mare.  With a nod to his mother, Luka gently pats the buffalo’s head and runs up to the tribe to also mount Amour and Juleka joining him.

    The buffalo bidding them farewell, Luka waves to his friend as Amour stands on his hind legs in excitement.


End file.
